Nyhavn
Nyhavn is a town located at an unknown semi tropical location. The trade portion of the Ocean district still remains at the entrance to the Bay of Stars, but the town at large has been moved to a new location in response to the significant threats that face the continent. In addition to a set of teleportation circles linking the main city to it’s port, there is also a set of teleportation circles for traffic to and from the portal located by Rook. ' ' Founded by Rainen, a sorcerer who made a name for himself in Rook, Nyhavn began as a simple college for those interested in magic. Once he finished gathering resources, which included a Lyre of building, The Sorcerer swiftly expanded the town to its current size. In the months since its creation, the town made an effort to keep to itself; ensuring that it remained a safe haven for the various displaced people of the world. Within the city of open waters are four recognizable districts; the farm district, the community district, the ocean district and the central district. The ocean district is the northern most section of the town, and is a collection of the town’s various harbors and hatcheries. Visitors will find themselves entering the town from this location, as this is where the teleportation circle leads to. Further south of the ocean district and Lake Reservoir is the farm district, which contains the city's entire supply of agriculture and terrestrial livestock. Further north is the public district, which is a collection of the town’s market buildings, government buildings, and public services. To the west of this is the community district. This final district contains the houses and various colleges and universities of the town. While not exactly part of the town, and was in fact left behind on the mainland, there is also what equates to a slum district in the form of large numbers of stone townhouses. These houses were created as a form of temporary living arrangements to house the large number of refugees taken in from destroyed cities, before moving them to more permanent residences. While they lack the usual refinement of the city proper, the townhouses offer shelter, basic comforts, and quick access to Nyhavn’s nearly limitless resources. In addition to the districts, there are seven notable Landmarks; the Coldstone Mall, the Nyhavn Town Center, Nyhavn University, Harbour Eldingar, Temple Vötnunum and Fort Astrapí. Located within the public district is the Nyhavn Town Center. In this location is the city bank, the city bureau and courthouse, a guildhall, a tavern, and the town hall. The various buildings are situated around a large fountain that functions based on the ebb and flow of the tide. At the southern edge of the town center is the Coldstone Mall. The Coldstone Mall is a massive whitestone structure that contains crafting space for all trades known to the trading world. Residents are encouraged to practice their crafts here, and visitors are able to buy goods from both the aforementioned stores and smaller stalls used by the various craftspeople of the city. In the community district is the oldest part of Nyhavn, the Nyhavn University. The university has classes for all known professions and crafts, and an extensive library with information for any topic. There are specialist colleges for bards, magicians, and soldiers, as well as schools for the youth of Nyhavn. Harbour Eldingar is the nerve center for Nyhavn’s trade network, as the entire network is comprised of sea and spell based trade. It is also the only major part of Nyhavn that remains primarily on the continent of Eramar. While part of the port was moved to the new location, since Nyhavn counts many cities of Eremar among it's trade partners, it still maintains a sea based connection. Temple Vötnunum is located in the ocean district and is comprised of two sections. The first is a temple to the Goddess of the Waters, and the second is a hospital and home for the displaced. The temple portion has both an above ground and underwater section, which allows the temple to accommodate both terrestrial beings and the various awakened marine life that populate the city's ocean district. Fort Astrapí is located in the center of Nyhavn’s community district and contains a general hospital for both soldiers and the general population. It also contains a wide array of training centers for soldiers of all types. Also within Nyhavn are buildings and locations created by Rainen's companions and followers. The Hoarfrost tavern is a semi aquatic tavern and inn created by Lemon. It has enough space to house up to 50 people as well as a ballroom and reservoir system. Contained within the tavern's property are docks, baths, bars, kitchens and gardens of coral reefs that merge into a zen garden, the Hoarfrost tavern is essentially a miniature Nyhavn. ' ' Notable Figures: ' ' Rainen'': '' '''Rainen is arguably the single most powerful sorcerer on the planet. In addition to having an extremely high capacity for unleashing magic of all kinds, he has transcended humanity and known laws of existence to become a storm elemental, an elemental that has traits of both air and water elementals. Finally, not only is he a Godslayer and protector of the entire planet, he is also the Mayor of our beautiful city. Ora: '''Ora is a Cetaceal Agatheon who has sworn to stand by Rainen no matter how grave the situation. In addition to being extremely powerful among her kind, she is also the Guardian of the Waters and is the stewardess of the New Tides Castle, a home for aquatic creature of all kinds, including those she has awakened. Jericho S’vali: Jericho is a rather mysterious individual, and a magic user that found asylum within Nyhavn’s city limits. While his daily life is unknown to the town at large, he has attracted a following through his support of weaker members of the adventuring community.